Chiaotzu (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Chaiotzu is a white skinned, red cheeked little Human that appears in the Dragon Ball Series. He is a constant companion of Tein Shinhan, his best friend, and along with Tien, he was one of Master Shen's students of the Crane School. 'Early Life:' Chaiotzu was born in the 738 Age into a Military Family. Chaiotzu eventually begin his training under Master Shen along with Tien in the Crane School in order to learn martial arts. he is also train by Master Shen's younger brother, Mercenary Tao of the Crane School. 'Dragon Ball:' 'Fortune Teller Baba Sag Through Piccolo Jr. Saga' Chaiotzu is shown as Tien Shinhan's partner in crime, traveling with him from village to village with the InShikaCho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and Chaiotzu tell him to. Tien and Chaiotzu inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. Gouk tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is Goku who is a ally of InShikaCho. he is seen with Tien and Master Shen much late ron a boat on his way to Papaya Island to compete in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. 3 years later at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Chaiotzu develops a bit of a rivalry with Krillin, who is a student of the Turtle School. at Tien's request, he fixes the drawing numbers in the Tournament. as the Quarter finals begin, Chaiotzu fights against Krillin at an even pace, until Krillin starts to edeg him out of the ring. Noticing this Chaiotzu use the Skydancing Technique to aviod falling out of the ring in order to continue the match. As Chaiotzu fires Multi Dodon Rays, Krillin manages to aviod them and leaps into the air and use a Kamehameha. in the end, Chaiotzu is knoeckd out of the ring due to Krillin tricking him with math problems and not allowing him to use his Telekinesis on him. During Tien's match with Goku, Master Shen orders him to use his telekines on Goku, but Tein becomes aware of the incident and demands that Chaioztu stops. Master Shen instruct Chaiotzu to use his Telekines on Goku and Tien, but Chaiotzu refuses, resulting in master Shen attemptin gto kill him for his betrayel, but he is save by Master Roshi after Master Shen is blasted away by a Kamehameha. After the match end, Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi offers Chaiotzu and Tien the chance to to stay at Kame House, but Tien declines the offer, stating that he and Chaiotzu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betreyed their master. The Good mood is soon short lived after Krillin is killed and the return of King Piccolo arrives. Tien and Chaioztu learns of the Dragon Balls and offers their help in finding the Dragon Balls along with Master Roshi. during the fight against KIng Piccolo, Chaiotzu is killed easily after attempting to stop King Piccolo from geting his wish from the the Dragon Balls. after the fight with King Piccolo is finally won, Chaiotzu along with everyone else on Earth are later revived by the Dragon balls, after Kami resurrects Shenron due to King Piccolo destroying him. Soon afterwards Chaiotau along with Tien, Yamcha & Krillin begin their training at Korin Tower fro the next 3years to fight in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. 3 years later at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Chaiotzu competes, but is nearly killed in the preliminaries by his former master, Mercenary Tao (after he is rebuilt as a cyborg). after the Goku victory over King Piccolo's Reincarnatino ans Final Son, Piccolo Jr, at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Chaitozu reunites with Tein after being treated at a near by hosptial on Papaya Island. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga:' 5 years after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Chaiotzu and Tien are seen still continuing their training aroung the World, and Launch is now following them everywher ethey go on their journey. after learning of Gouk's origin and his death and the the Saiyans, Chaiotzu joins Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe at Kami's Lookout in order to train for one year in order to fight against the Saiyans. one day, durin g his traing he along with Tein, Krlin and Yamcha go back into time using the Preludum Room on Kami's Lookout in order to train and are easily defeated by two weaker Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. A year later, Chaiotzu particaptes in the fight against the Saiyans along with Piccolo, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Krilin. in a last ditch effort to defeat the Saiyan, Nappa, Chaiotzu self destrcut in order to try and defeat Nappa, but his death is in vein. While in the Other World, Chaiotzu aoong with Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Piccolo train under King Kai on his planet. much later, Chaiotzu fight against Guldo of the Ginyu force, after he is killed by the Saiyan, Vegeta and after he along with the Ginyu Force shows up on King Kai's Planet. much later, Chaiotzu along with Tien are later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and wished back to earth. some months later, they are taken over by the Black Water Mist along with most of everyone on Earth thanks to the return of Garlic Jr, and later cured by the Scared Water. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' A year later, Chaiotzu along with the Z Fighter prepare to fight against Frieza and King Cold on Earth, and later witnesses a mysterious teenage boy easily defeat them both and shortly afterwards Goku's return back to Earth. soon afterwards, they learn of the Androids created by Dr. Gero, a former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army that vows to seek revenge against Goku and they also learn that all of them are all killed in another timeline against the Andriods. for the next three years, Chaiotzu trains with Tien. 3 years later, Chaiotzu is fored to remain behind due to Tien's request, and he remains at Kame's House while the Z Fighters fight against the Androids.. after the Z Fighter's defeat, Chaiotzu and Tien resume their training, and later learn of another Android named Cell, who has come from another timeline in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in order to reach his Prefect Form. Chaiotzu does not particapte in the fight against Cell, due to Tien's request. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' After the defeat of the Android, Cell, Chaitzu cheers on Tien and the other Z Fighters as they competes in the Intergalatick World Tournament along with his friends in the Staduim. 'Majin Buu Saga Through Kid Buu Saga:' 7 years later, Chaiotzu and Tien are still around the World. during Goku's fight against the monster Majin Buu, both Tien and Chaiotzu both sense his transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, and is stunned by his power. Much later, both Chaiotzu and Tien manages toi aviod Super Buu' s Human Extinction Attack release across the planet. much later, Chaiotua is later killed after Kid buu destory the Earth and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. he and Tien later contirbutes to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth in order to defeat Kid Buu. much afterwards Chaiotzu attned a party along with his friends at Capsule Corp. in West City. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chaiotzu attends a banque held by Hercule (Mr. Satan) along with his friends and later meets Vegeta's younger borther, Tarlbe and his wife, Gure, who have come to Earth to ask for assitance against Abo and Kado, two former henchemen of Frieza'a army. 'Battle of Gods (Movie):' 5 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chaiotzu helps out with farming together with Tien Shinhan. his work utilizing his telekenetic powers has a reputation for his efficiency, and he is hired at an expensive rate by famers nearby, so he apparently has a surprisely large amount of money saved away. Chaiotzu along with his friends attned Bulam's Birthday party at Capsule Corp. he later witnesses the fight against Bills, the God of Destrcution as Tien and most of the Z Fighters fight against him in a fight. he later witnesses Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God along with his friends, and the final battle against Bills. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Baby Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 5 years later (10 years in the FUNimatino Dub) Tien and Chaitozu alon gwith almost everyone else on Earth are ataken over the Baby, and later cured by the Scared Water. after the Earth is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, due to the negative energy from the Black Star Dragon Balls, Chaiotzu attends a party in West City at Capsule Corp alon gwith his friends. A year later, Chaiotzu and Tein are last seen train under a water fall, as they watch Goku pass by with Shenron. Tien looks at Chaiotzu, and Chaitozu starts tearing up. 'Dragon Ball SF:' '32nd World Tournament Saga Through Cobra Saga:' 7 years later, Chaiotzu is still living with Tien, who is now married to Launch with a family. he helps Tien runs the new Cane School and trains Tien's Son, Raion Shinhan and the Neko Majin Z. after Goku's return to Earth, Chaiotzu's youth is restored from his wish thanks to Goku's merger with the Dragon Balls. Chaiotzu later competes in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. he lose in a a macth to Piccolo. A year later, Chaiotzu fight against the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles and is easily killed alo0ng with Tien Shinhan, Raion Shinhan and Z. while in the Other World, he resumes his train gunder King Kai on Grand Kai's Planet. he is later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Chaiotzu and the the Z Fighter learn of the Android created by General Copper from Future Trunks's Son, Future Jin. he along with the Z Fighters are easily defeated. he later learns of another Android created by General Copper known as Android 22, aqnd his desire to absorb Android 25, Android 26, and Android 27 in order to reach his perfect form. after being defeated by Super Android 22, Chaioztu is defeated once again along with the Z Fighters in the Cell Games 2. he later witnesses Goku's Grandson, Rohan defeat Super Android 22. '35th World Tournament Saga Through Ultimate ArkSaga:' 4 years later, Chaiotzu helps train Tien Shinhan's Granddaughter, jade Shinhan and later observes the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament. he later learns of Bojack's older, borhter, Malvoc, who has appeared on Earth for revenge. A year later, Chaiotzu and Tein fight against the monster Ark along with the Z Fighter, after failing to seal Ark away with the Evil Containment Wave, he and most of the Z Fighters are easily killed. Chaiotzu along with everyone elses in later revied by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, Chaiotzu observes the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament, where goku fights against the reaincarntino and son of Ark, Ark jr in the final match. 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Techniques and Special Abilities:' 'Vioce Actors:' '''Japanese Dub: '''Hiroko Emori '''Ocean Group Dub: '''Cathy Weseluck '''FUNimation Dub: '''Monika Antonelli, Brina Palencia (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Former Villains